


One More Day

by Rinkame



Series: Otayuri Week Drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, I DO NOT WANT TO FUCKING TAG RIGHT NOW, I HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR A HOUR TO POST THIS BULL SHIT, M/M, WILL IT FUCKING POST??????????????????????????????????, who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkame/pseuds/Rinkame





	

            Yuri woke up with the alarm he had set, sitting up, he quickly silenced it. Looking next to him, he made sure Otabek was still sleeping. He let out a soft, quiet sigh at the sight of his husband asleep in their shared bed. He lightly ran a finger over Otabek’s hair before carefully getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

            He opened the fridge and grabbed what he needed to prepare breakfast. He was bound and determined to make this day special for Otabek, after all it was Otabek’s birthday. Working quickly, he finished preparing breakfast and set it all out on the table.

            He headed towards the bathroom to get changed. This was, by far, going to be the hardest part for him. He had done a little online shopping, and ordered some men’s lingerie to wear for Otabek. They weren’t overly complicated; They had panties and a garter, and a bra like top. The solid cloth was cheetah print with black lace around the edges. Once he got fully dressed in the lingerie, Yuri put on a simple outfit of sweats and a tee-shirt.

            After finishing all his preparations, he went to wake up Otabek. After taking a deep and calming breath, he made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge.

            “Wake up, Beka.” He said in an uncharacteristically soft voice, giving Otabek a gentle shake.

            Otabek stirred slightly, not wanting to get up. He pulled Yuri down next to him. “Let’s just sleep a little longer, Yura.” He said in a groggy voice.

            “We can’t. I made breakfast.” Yuri said, looking into Otabek’s face. Otabek showed an expression of shock for a moment. With a sigh, Otabek released Yuri and sat up, and Yuri couldn’t help but stare for a moment. After all this time, he still couldn’t get enough of seeing Otabek in this state; He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and his pajama bottoms were low on his hips. Otabek stretched, raising his arms above his head causing his shirt to lift a bit and reveal his navel. Yuri was entranced.

            It took a little time, but Yuri finally managed to get Otabek to come out of their room. Yuri led a sleepy Otabek to the dining room, where, thankfully, the food was still warm. Otabek gave Yuri a quick kiss on his cheeks as thanks, sat down, and started to eat.

            After Otabek was close to done, Yuri started a conversation.

            “Today is your birthday….” He said as casually as possible, very aware of what he was wearing under his baggy clothes.

            Otabek considered this for a moment, “Right, how about we go somewhere?”

            “I was thinking that we should say in….” Yuri suggested nervously, _you’ll want to when you find out_ , He thought while trying to make sure Otabek wouldn’t get suspicious. Otabek nodded a little in a confused manner and finished eating.

            “Wait here, I’ll take that, Beka.” Yuri said, grabbing up the plates and walking into the kitchen.

            Taking a deep breath, he quickly took off the clothes he was wearing before walking out of the kitchen and back into the dining room.

            He leaned against the doorframe, and cleared his throat.

            “Yes, Yu-“ When Otabek had fully turned around, his eyes went wide and he swallowed thickly. He slowly stood up and walked over to Yuri and ran his hands up Yuri’s sides, as his eyes slowly traveled up.

            “Beautiful.” The word was more than enough to send a shiver up Yuri’s spine. He pulled Otabek into a kiss.

            “Happy birthday, Beka. Come unwrap your present" 


End file.
